¿Mi hermano es un robot?
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Un fin de semana sin padres debería haber sido divertido y sin ninguna preocupación; entonces, ¿Qué hacían escapando de un robot fuera de control? /¿Mecha-Naruto? ¿A quién demonios se lo ocurrió ese horrible nombre?
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mía._  
_Así que no al plagio señoras y señores_

.

.

.

**Prólogo**  
.

.

.  
¿Cómo carajos terminó todo así?

¡Se supone que ese fin de semana sería tranquilo y pacífico sin la loca de su madre!

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en joderle la vida?

¿Qué acaso en su vida pasada había sido un ninja y había tratado de destruir su aldea o algo así?

¿Por qué mierda se le había ocurrido abrir esa asquerosa caja?

Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza en ese momento...pero una de ellas resaltaba sobre todas:

¿Por qué de todos los seres en el universo tuvieron que hacer una maldita copia justamente de **él**?

.

.

.

-_Jamás pensé decir esto, pero te prefiero al idiota real._

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo de este pequeño Short-fic en el que ando trabajando así que espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Según vea la aceptación publicare el siquienta capitulo...(que ya tengo listo ;9) **

**LOS QUIERO!**


	2. Envió Especial

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es COMPLETAMENTE mía. No plagien, porque si no una banda de sádicos los atraparán y los torturarán sin la posibilidad de muerte.**

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**ENVIÓ ESPECIAL**

.

.

.

¡Saldrían de viaje! ¡Sus padres saldrían de viaje! No podía estar más feliz. Tres días completos totalmente libres de supervisión paternal significaba ¡LIBERTAD ABSOLUTA!

Podía hacer lo que quisiera y no habrían ni regaños ni golpees ni llaves con tres giros de 360° a su columna. ¡Nada podía arruinar estos días de película!

_-¡Oye, idiota! ¡Deja de babosear por ahí y saca a esa maldita alimaña de mi cuarto a la de ya!-_exceptuando a su amargado hermano.

_-¡Deja de molestar, Menma! ¡Kura-chan no te hace nada´ttebayo_!-subió dando grandes zancadas. ¡Qué mierda tenía su hermano con los animales! ¡Si Kurama era tan adorable!

Llegó a la puerta de su hermano pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar, una bola de pelos naranja fue lanzada a su rostro. Lo único que sintió en ese momento fue el gran dolor que le producían las garras de su gato en todo su rostro. Lanzó un gritó para nada masculino mientras corría por todo el pasadizo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡_Menma ayúdame!-_se dirigió a hacia la puerta de su hermano pero este al verlo acercarse con un gato histérico le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se golpeó con esta asustando más al gato que salto a refugiarse en algún lugar.

Todo herido y magullado trató de abrir la puerta de Menma pero está estaba con seguro; así que decidió mejor irse a curarse pero tampoco encontró el botiquín. Solo vio a Kurama acomodándose en uno de los almohadones de la cama de sus padres. Maldito gato, malditas uñas afiladas y maldito Menma.

Enfurruñando y maldiciendo; decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, todo mejoraría con un poco de comida.

Abrió el refrigerador y con mucha decepción solo encontró una nota de su madre:

_Teníamos que llevar provisiones._

_No lloriqueen, hay suficiente dinero para la comida en la mesa._

_No se maten´ttebane._

_Los quiere, mamá._

_Pd: Naruto si te atreves a buscar mi ración de emergencia de ramen ¡Te mató!_

Chasqueó su lengua, ahí iba su plan N° 1 de diversión extrema sin padres. Ese día no empezaba bien. Tomó unos cuantos billetes del mesón, cogió sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-¡Menma! ¡Saldré a comprar comida´ttebayo_!-y salió sin esperar respuesta. No quería que el metiche de su hermano le jodiera otro de sus planes-_Hehe, ahora, ¿Dónde era que vendían ese ramen especial?_

Mientras caminaba, también pensaba como podría vengarse del idiota de su hermano. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido…¿pero qué?

..*….*..

Caminaba alegremente con un montón bolsas llenas de envases de ramen instantáneo. Al menos algo había salido bien ese día, pero aún no se le ocurría cómo hacerle pagar a Menma.

Tomó su barbilla en acto reflexivo-¿_Qué hago? ¿Qué hago´ttebayo?_

-_Pss_-escucho. Busco el origen del sonido-_Pss, niño_-dio media vuelta y vio lo que parecía ser una mujer con una capucha cubriéndole media cara. Esta hizo un gesto con la mano-_Ven acércate._

Con recelo, Naruto se fue acercando a esa persona-_Oba-chan, no tengo nada de dinero. No me haga nada´ttebayo_-dijo levantando las manos.

La mujer solo rio levemente-¿_Cuál es tu nombre?-_le preguntó mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-_Na-Naruto_-dijo azul de miedo. La mujer se acercó más a él y empezó a acariciar su cabello; Naruto dio un chillido al sentir como esta le arrancaba unos cuantos cabellos.

_-Ba-chan creo que ya tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a alimentar a los hijos y esas cosas´ttebayo_-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-_Bueno, puedes irte. Yo que pensaba que querías algo para vengarte de tu hermano_-guardo los cabellos en su bolso.

Naruto paró todo lo que hacía-_¿Algo para vengarme de Menma´ttebayo?-_se volvió a acercar a la mujer.

_-Exacto, ¿lo quieres?-_sin dudarlo Naruto tomo las manos de la mujer y empezó a sacudirlas.

_-¡Claro´ttebayo! ¿Dónde está? ¿Quiero verlo´ttebayo?-_ella sonrió.

_-Ohh, no está aquí, pero con gusto la mandaré a la casa Namikaze si lo deseas._

-¡_Si si si si,ya quiero verlo´ttebayo_! _Será de lo mejor. Menma pagará por todo lo que me hizo todos estos años´ttebayo_-pero se detuvo un instante-_Pero, ¿tú que ganas ba-chan?_-dudaba que alguien lo ayudará así sin conocerlo.

Con una sonrisa respondió-_Solo la satisfacción de haber ayudado a un joven tan guapo_-Naruto se sonrojó por el halago.

Se rascó la nariz en acto nervioso-_Hehe, muchas gracias´ttebayo_-vio su reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde-¡_Bueno me voy ba-chan gracias por la ayuda!-_y se fue corriendo.

-_Espera_-se detuvo-¿_Cómo sabe mi apellido?-_giró para preguntarle pero la mujer ya no estaba. La buscó con la mirada pero como no la encontró se encogió de hombres y siguió su camino.

De un basurero del callejón salió la misma mujer. Tomó su celular y marcó un número-_Aló…si, ya se lo dije…sí, sé que casi meto la pata…¡por favor no le diga a mi madre!...si..si esta bien…el proyecto Mecha ya comenzó_-miró los cabellos que logro obtener con una sonrisa. La pare final de su plan terminó; ahora solo quedaba disfrutar del espectáculo.

..*….*..

Menma se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre el sillón de la sala. Su histérica madre había salido de viaje y el idiota de su hermano había salido y no había vuelto en horas; eso significaba absoluta y deliciosa ¡Paz! Que no desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

-_Con un poco de suerte, deben haber de atropellado al idiota_-pensaba.

Poco después, el timbre sonó pero lo ignoro. Era su momento de relajación y no iban a arruinarlo. Siguieron tocando insistentemente hasta lograr irritarlo. Se levantó hecho una furia y dispuesto a darle la reverenda bronca a quien había osado molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza pero no vio a nadie ahí; en cambio, vio una gran caja con la palabra frágil estampada-¿Qué diablos?-la rodeó buscando algún indicio sobre lo que era pero solo encontró una pegatina en la que se leía: _"Para: Namikaze Menma. Abrir aquí para empezar"._

Leyó y releyó la misma pegatina una y otra vez, a decir verdad le daba un poco de curiosidad el contenido de la caja. Así que con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba arrancó la pegatina y poco a poco la gran caja se fue desmoronando dejando ver lo que parecía un muñeco cubierto con una loma.

Hastiado, jaló la lona y abrió ligeramente la boca al ver la figura frente a él_-¿Na-Naruto?-_era un robot plateado con lo que aparentaba ser un rubio cabello en punta y el pecho estaba pintado de naranja y negro haciéndolo lucir como una chaqueta. En la frente se veía como una pantalla pequeña y los brazos junto con las piernas se encontraban pegadas al cuerpo mientras que la boca y los ojos estaban cerrados.

Miró con recelo la figura, al principio pensó que sería otro de los estúpidos disfraces de su hermano pero viéndolo bien era completamente de metal. Definitivamente era un robot, un robot de muy mala calidad.

-_Tsk, tonterías_-decidió dejar esa cosa afuera a ver quién era el valiente que se atrevía a robárselo, pero cuando empezó a caminar vio una muy pequeña inscripción en la parte trasera de la cabeza del aparatejo.

Achino los ojos para poder leerlo mejor_-"Para iniciar las funciones del Proyecto Mecha, se debe pronunciar el nombre clave que se le ha otorgado a cada unidad"-_contrajó su rostro ante el "nombre" de esa cosa_-¿Mecha-Naruto? ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió ese horrible nombre?-_pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, el Mecha empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y temblar.

-¿_Qué carajo?-_humo empezó a salir de sus brazos y piernas mientras se iban separando del torso y tomaban movilidad. La boca se abría junto con los ojos dejando ver dos vidriosos y grandes ojos azules. Y de la pequeña pantalla de su frente aparecían números al azar.

Al terminar de acomodarse, las partes del Mecha este pronunció unas extrañas palabras-_Proyecto Mecha-Naruto iniciado. Empieza misión._

Menma solo miraba al, según él, montón de chatarra hablar y un mal presentimiento de recorrió la columna. Algo muy malo iba a pasar.

_Pero sería peor de lo que imaginaba._

* * *

Perdonen si no cumplió con las expectativas….estuve bajo mucha presión ante eso. Aún no soy nada comparado a otros escritores y espero con ansias sus críticas. Quiero mejorar cada vez más, así que las tomare con mucha madurez ;)

Así que solo espero que este medianamente pasable el capítulo. La verdad les debo mucho a Icel-chan y a Andrea-chan, que me ayudaron durante la preparación del cap. Las quiero, son las mejores ;)

Les agradezco muchísimo por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este pequeño invento mío. Y lamento tanto que el "prólogo" no haya sido lo que esperaban…tómenlo más como un…tráiler? O algo así.

Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo. Los quiero.

¿Creen que merezca un review?


	3. Mecha Descontrolado, Mecha Enamorado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Son propiedad de la Shounen Jump y de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ADV: Un ligerito, muy ligerito OC en algunos personajes. Ya les explico porque más tarde.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Mi hermano es un robot?**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Un Mecha Descontrolado es un Mecha Enamorado!**

**.**

**.**

_La venganza es el más dulce de los postres, a menos que se le ponga una cereza envenenada*. _

_:****: _

-_Naruto-kun, ¿estás seguro que Menma-kun no se enojará_?-miraba preocupada al rubio quien solo bufaba molesto.

-¡_Estoy seguro, Hinata-chan´ttebayo! Es más, apuesto que el amargado de Menma ni cuenta se ha dado que no estoy, de verás_- Después de hablar con la que llamó "la extraña anciana del callejón", se había encontrado con Hinata, quien salía de la tienda de repostería. Casualmente ella también estaría sola ese fin de semana porque sus padres tenían unos negocios en el extranjero y se habían llevado a su hermanita con ellos. Ella no fue por unas cosas de la escuela o algo así le entendió. Como sea, así que aprovechando el momento, la invito a comer a Ichiraku Ramen. Entre comentarios banales y risas se les había ido la tarde. Ahora eran casi las 6.

-_Además, no entiendo porque tenemos que llevarle comida. Encima que me maltrata, lo concientes Hinata-chan_-dijo lloriqueando y jalándose el cabello. Por petición de ella, habían comprado una porción extra de ramen para su hermano y por ello ahora estaban rumbo a su casa para asegurarse de que quien lo comiera fuera Menma.

La chica solo soltó una risilla ligera-_Encima te burlas de mí, Hina-chan. ¿Ya no me quieres´ttebayo?_-dijo melodrámaticamente.

-_N-No e-es e-eso, N-Naruto-kun_-agitó sus manos con nerviosismo-_S-Solo pensaba que quizá Menma-kun tenga hambre_-dijo un poco más calmada.

-_Tsk, eres demasiado buena, Hina-chan_-dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Pero la molestia le duró poco al recordar su venganza.-_Ku Ku Ku~ Si tengo suerte, le caerán 10 gatos en la cabeza al idiota~ - _pensaba mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su cara-_Soy un genio´ttebayo~_

_-¿Te pasa algo, Naruto-kun?_

Este solo atino a darle la mejor de sus sonrisas_-Sólo recordé algo gracioso…_

.*.

.*.

Lo mataría. Juraba por todos los Dioses del universo que está vez si mataría a su hermano y lo haría de la forma más cruel y lenta que existiera.

Ese era el pensamiento de Menma mientras veía desde el sillón como "el montón de chatarra metálica" (como muy _amablemente _lo había llamado) recorría la casa rompiendo todo lo que estaba en su camino. ¡¿Cómo diablos rompes una cocina con solo tocarla?!

_-Tsundere-san mire esto, Tsundere-san mire aquello-_era lo único que decía.

_-¡Tsk, Deja de llamarme tsundere, máquina de porquería!-_pero el Mecha ni le escuchaba.

_-Tsun-de-re-san* ¿qué es es-to?-_pronunciaba entrecortadamente el robot. Menma obvio el comentario porque vio con terror al ver como este traía en sus manos la preciada (e inútil) colección de zorros de juguete de su madre. Si algo les pasaba a esas cosas…bueno, con decir que Kushina podía ser realmente cruel algunas veces.

-_¡Suelta eso, idiota!-_Mecha-Naruto lo vio con curiosidad.

-_Sol-tar_-bajo la mirada un momento-_Está bien_-y fue ahí donde por primera vez Namikaze Menma se consideró más tonto que su hermano.

_-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!- _se lanzó a detenerlo pero fue muy tarde. Uno a uno, los pequeños zorros iban cayendo de los brazos del robot y se destrozaban el piso. Podía jurar que todo lo veía en cámara lenta.

Vio las piezas dispersas por el piso, las tomo entre sus manos y las presiono. Ahora sí había colmado su paciencia_-Tú_-se acercó al Mecha-_Te destruiré_-y lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Lanzó un quejido al sentir un dolor insoportable en su puño, en el calor del momento había olvidado que ese sujeto era un robot. A pesar de su apariencia rudimentaria, el maldito ni se había inmutado con su nombre. ¡Joder! ¡Si sus truecas estaban más oxidadas que el auto de Naruto! Y esa cosa sí que debía ser llamada chatarra.

-_Maldito seas, Naruto, maldito seas_-ya vería ese imbécil cuándo llegará. Porque de lo que sí estaba más que seguro es que todo este problema solo pudo ser obra del descerebrado de su hermano.

-¡_Menma, estoy en casa´ttebayo_!-y por lo que escuchaba sería pronto.

.*.

.*.

-¡_Menma, estoy en casa´ttebayo!-_gritó desde la entrada. Lo extraño fue que el estante de zapatos andaba desordenado; alrededor estaba la ropa del colgador completamente arrugada y tirada por doquier ni qué decir del aparador que parecía que había sido destruido por una demoladora .

Todo estaba destruido en ese pequeño espacio pero no habían ni rastros de Menma.

-_Naruto-kun ¿crees que Menma-kun este bien?-_entró media preocupada. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en esa casa?

Naruto ignoro su pregunta_-¡Menma! ¡¿Qué demonios ha suce…-_no pudo terminar su frase porque todo había sido tan rápido. De un momento a otro, su hermano lo había tirado hacia la acera y se encontraba sobre él ahorcándolo y agitándolo con brutalidad mientras gritaba improperios.

-_Te odio maldito, todo esto es tu culpa, mereces morir_-estaba totalmente descontrolado.

-¡_Menma-kun detente! ¡Matarás a Naruto-kun_!-gritaba desesperada. Se puso detrás de él y trató de jalarlo

_-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tuya y la de esa chatarra de mierda!-_un puñetazo lo lanzó hacia los arbustos.

Hinata ahogo una exclamación al ver una réplica del rubio había golpeado a Menma. Miró a Naruto buscando una explicación pero él se veía más turbado que ella.

_-¡¿Q-Qué d-demonios?¡ ¡¿Qué es esa cosa_?!-dijo mientras temblaba y lo señalaba_-¡Eso no es de Dios´ttebayo! ¡Tengo un hermano trillizo de metal!-_Menma no sabía si quejarse del dolor o darle otro golpe a su hermano por idiota.

Mientras tanto, Mecha-Naruto giró para ver mejor al rubio, paseo su mirada sobre él asustándolo-_O-Oye ¿¡qué andas mirando!?-_pero él ni caso le hacía.

-_Tú debes ser Ba-ka-san, Tsundere-san hablo mucho de ti-_se acercó al rubio extendiéndole la mano-_Yo soy Mecha-Naruto_ –saludó.

-_¿Mecha-Naruto?-_achinó los ojos y se acercó a él_-¡No te pareces en nada a mí! ¡Yo soy más guapo que tú´ttebayo!_-le gritó.

-_Según mis estadísticas, no eres nada atractivo al igual que Tsundere-san_-ese comentario irrito a los gemelos.

_-¡¿Quién no es guapo, hojalata?! Tú solo eres un montón de tuercas´ttebayo. ¡Yo soy adorable_!-empezó a golpear su pecho con el dedo.

_-Las estadísticas no se equivocan_-una venita resaltaba ya en la frente del rubio.

-_Tus estadísticas te las meteré por el…-_se preparó para darle una paliza.

-_M-Muchachos d-deténganse, no servirá de nada pelear_-exclamó Hinata para evitar una tragedia, por lo que había visto ese tal Mecha-Naruto era muy fuerte y podía mandar al hospital al verdadero Naruto.

-P_-Pero él empezó_-lo señalo haciendo un berrinche. Se alejó un poco del Mecha jalando a Hinata en el proceso.

Hinata se acercó al arbusto donde se empotró el otro gemelo y lo ayudó a levantarse-_Tsk, déjate de niñerías Naruto_-habló un adolorido Menma mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su hermano- _Tenemos que arreglar este problema, empezando por tu copia barata_-le señalo a ¿un tembloroso robot? ¿Qué demonios?

La figura empezó a temblar cada vez más fuerte y a tomar un color rojo cada segundo.

-_O-Oye Menma, ¿y a este qué le pasa´ttebayo? No va a explotar, ¿cierto?-_el robot comenzó a caminar dando pasos largos hacia ellos pero lo extraño es que no los miraba sino a…-_Hinat_a-susurró. En su desesperación corrieron hacia ella y ambos la cogieron de los brazos-_Como dice Ero-sennin: Mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo´ttebayo_- y como un rayo, entraron en la casa en busca de un lugar donde esconderse de lo que parecería "una explosión masiva destruye Hinata´s". Mala hora en que la llevo a su casa.

.*.

.*.

-¡_Lo sabía! Eres un imbécil, Naruto. ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer algo así?! Eres un maldito deserebrado._

_-¡No me grites, Menma! ¡Esto es más tú culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras lanzado a Kyu-chan en la mañana, nada de esto hubiera pasado´ttebayo!_

_-¡Ahora es mi culpa de que nos hayas condenado, eres un cabrón estúpido!_

_-C—Chicos c-creo que d-deberíamos bajar la v-voz_-susurraba una Hinata aplastada por los gemelos.

En medio de la carrera por escapar; Naruto había guiado al grupo al, según él, mejor escondite de todos. Debajo de su cama.

_**-**__Tsk, Hinata tiene razón_-dijo un poco más calmado. Miró a el suelo haciendo una mueca de repulsión_-Qué asco, ¿desde cuando no limpias esta pocilga?_-pronunció mientras juraba haber visto uno de los calzones de Naruto moverse.

-_Shhh~_-todos guardaron silencio. Un suave taconeo se escuchaba. Los chicos tragaron duró al sentir como iba subiendo la intensidad de los pasos. Uno a uno se hacían más fuertes hasta que de un momento a otro…Nada.

Esperaron y esperaron largos segundos pero nada pasaba.

Suspiraron-_Creo que ya se fue_-y como un rayo la cama salió volando dejándolos completamente expuestos ante el rojo robot.

-_Bueno creo que vamos a morir aquí-_dijo lloriqueando- _Menma yo fui el que escribió "Menma y Suigetsu se dan duro contra el muro en el baño" en tu cuaderno de historia´ttebayo._

_-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tuve que ir dos años a terapia por eso, tarado! ¡El psicólogo aún no me deja tranquilo!-_gritaba mientras estaba siendo acorralado.

Cuando el robot visualizo, paró sus temblores y se paró recto. Una voz femenina relataba la siguiente cita-_Activando Modo Mecha E-N-M-R-D_.

_-¿Qué?-_ se preguntaba el rubio. Menma solo miraba todo con clara frustración. Algo malo iba a pasar.

El Mecha los empujó a los lados dándole fácil acceso a la aterrorizada chica-_Modo Mecha Enamorado Iniciando_-habló. Tomo a Hinata al estilo nupcial y activo sus propulsores llevándosela lejos de la habitación.

Los gemelos solo se quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza al entender el mensaje-_Acaso dijo ¡Enamorado!_-gritaron muy pálidos. Este día no podía complicarse más.

.

.

"_O tal vez ¿sí?"_

.

.

-Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!

_Ahora sí se podían dar por muertos._

.

.

**Y eso es todo por hoy…ahora díganme ¿soy una maldita? Hahaha lo sé lo sé. Ahora que piensan del Trailer de The Last. Yo ando controlando mis impulsos de Fangirl PARA NO ILUSIONARME CON LO INNEGABLE (if you know what i mean) XDD**

**Como sea, como dije al inicio hay un poquito de OC de parte de MechaNaruto porque lo necesitaba así, pero no creo que se note la diferencia a menos que hayan visto o jugado el juego ;)**

**Lo de Tsundere es simplemente para hacerlo un poquítin gracioso y es que admitámoslo Menma es Tsundere.**

**Y AHORA CON USTEDES, Las sensuales respuestas a los hermosos reviews CORTESÍA DE TSUKI-CHAN:**

**Lexia Hatake: Gracias por tu comentario. Y como ves Naruto no murió, andaba de parranda (¿) XDDD**

**Taty Hyuga: Hay Ara-chan! Gracias por tu apoyo te quiero mucho! Espero que te guste este capi!**

**Sakura1402: Lamento que ande corto (se va a una esquina) Nunca puedo hacer capis largos, soy mala.**

**Holy Van God: OMG! Gracias por tu apoyo en todos, TODITITOS MIS FICS! Te quiero! Y por ser una lectora fiel allá te mando una foto de Naruto en calzones ;) Con todo mi amor. Por que si…los prostituyo ;)**

**Ahora: Tengo**** un capitulo cautivo en mi computadora, si quieren verlo con vida mándenme un review como recompensa. Ustedes eligen, que empiece el juego (¿) **

**Los quiero BYE BYE!**


End file.
